The principle behind antisense technology is that an antisense compound hybridizes to a target nucleic acid and modulates the amount, activity, and/or function of the target nucleic acid. For example in certain instances, antisense compounds result in altered transcription or translation of a target. Such modulation of expression can be achieved by, for example, target mRNA degradation or occupancy-based inhibition. An example of modulation of RNA target function by degradation is RNase H-based degradation of the target RNA upon hybridization with a DNA-like antisense compound. Another example of modulation of gene expression by target degradation is RNA interference (RNAi). RNAi refers to antisense-mediated gene silencing through a mechanism that utilizes the RNA-induced siliencing complex (RISC). An additional example of modulation of RNA target function is by an occupancy-based mechanism such as is employed naturally by microRNA. MicroRNAs are small non-coding RNAs that regulate the expression of protein-coding RNAs. The binding of an antisense compound to a microRNA prevents that microRNA from binding to its messenger RNA targets, and thus interferes with the function of the microRNA. MicroRNA mimics can enhance native microRNA function. Certain antisense compounds alter splicing of pre-mRNA. Regardless of the specific mechanism, sequence-specificity makes antisense compounds attractive as tools for target validation and gene functionalization, as well as therapeutics to selectively modulate the expression of genes involved in the pathogenesis of diseases.
Antisense technology is an effective means for modulating the expression of one or more specific gene products and can therefore prove to be uniquely useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications. Chemically modified nucleosides may be incorporated into antisense compounds to enhance one or more properties, such as nuclease resistance, pharmacokinetics or affinity for a target nucleic acid. In 1998, the antisense compound, Vitravene® (fomivirsen; developed by Isis Pharmaceuticals Inc., Carlsbad, Calif.) was the first antisense drug to achieve marketing clearance from the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA), and is currently a treatment of cytomegalovirus (CMV)-induced retinitis in AIDS patients.
New chemical modifications have improved the potency and efficacy of antisense compounds, uncovering the potential for oral delivery as well as enhancing subcutaneous administration, decreasing potential for side effects, and leading to improvements in patient convenience. Chemical modifications increasing potency of antisense compounds allow administration of lower doses, which reduces the potential for toxicity, as well as decreasing overall cost of therapy. Modifications increasing the resistance to degradation result in slower clearance from the body, allowing for less frequent dosing. Different types of chemical modifications can be combined in one compound to further optimize the compound's efficacy.